Family Ties
by Kage69
Summary: This is a rewrite A runaway Kunoichi hunted by her clan hooks up with a young man who was at one time part of the clan. what does the future hold for these teens. "M" for Adult content Kasumi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A?N:** I don't Own Dead or Alive, but do own all or most of the OCs, might bring in other's OCs with thier permission

This is a rewrite of my original story by the same name.

Prologue

Mid December. The ground is a field of white. Normally it would be a pristine scene, but this day, it's anything but pristine... There are splotches of crimson that have defiled the high cliff. The sounds of battle could be heard. Two beautiful young women... More than women, rather kunoichi... Female Ninjas. One the violet haired Tengu known as Ayane, the other the Kunoichi of Destiny, Ayane's half-sister Kasumi. Ayane has always fallen to Kasumi in battle, as the kind and soft-hearted Kasumi won't take a life. This day, things were different, Ayane actually seems to have the upper hand for once.

The two sisters stood apart staring each other down, both battered and breathing hard. Their breaths; white wisps upon the cold winter air. Ayane wore her purple and black ninja suit that had some fish netting stitched into the sides of her upper torso, and upper chest area. with her purple headband. Her arms drooped from exhaustion and loosely held a kunai in each hand. Twenty feet in front of her stood her half-sister who was much worse for wear. Kasumi's auburn hair was in its usual braided tail, she wore her white with red trim ninja outfit. Her right arm dangled low with blood streaming down from a puncture in her shoulder. She could barely hold onto her fuma kodachi. Her other hand was wrapped around her holding her arm. Both of her long legs had a few cuts upon them, but nothing serious.

"I... I don't want to fight you Ayane. We're sisters." Kasumi pleaded.

Ayane just snorted. "You gave up your right to family and home princess. You are to be tracked down and executed for betraying the Clan." Ayane stated coldly."

"Betrayal!? I went to save Hayate, _our_ brother!"

"Don't matter Kas. You were chosen to be our leader, but no… You had to run off and leave the village with no leadership. You of all people should know better. I will be your executioner here and now!" Ayane spat.

Kasumi sighed. "Ayane... Granted because _mother _was ashamed and gave you up, you don't know about our family… Father and Mother have taught Hayate and me that within our family, **family **come before Clan. You have claimed that everyone has turned their back on you, that everyone hated you... But don't you remember when we were younger? Not just me and Hayate, but there was another boy in our village that always stood up for you. What was his name..." Kasumi said softly trying to remember their old childhood friend.

Ayane shut her eyes tight and gritted her teeth trying to force out the memories. As much as she hated to admit it, Kasumi was always there for her, and always did love her. "Rin... Katsu Rin..." Ayane whispered. "I'll admit it, he was a good kid... and friend, but because of his father's dealings with DOATech, his family was cast out of the village. No matter how much we pleaded, not even you could prevent them from casting him out." Ayane said softly remembering the past. She than looked up at Kasumi, those ruby orbs narrowed and the hatred returned to them.

Before Kasumi knew what was happening, Ayane had closed the gap, and renewed the fight striking her in the chest and sending her flying backwards. She spat out some blood from the powerful strike.

It was all that Kasumi could do to block the flurry of blows causing Kasumi to back pedal. Finally Kasumi felt her heel at the lip of the cliff, the waterfall to her right. She looked down and saw that it was at least thirty feet if not more to the river below. She looked back at Ayane with fear, and slowly shook her head. "Don't do this Ayane... You're my sister, and I love you."

Ayane smirked fiendishly. "Good bye dear sister..." Ayane attempted to delivered a double palm strike. Kasumi read her sister's movements and leapt flipping over her.

A cunning as Ayane was, she expected Kasumi to attempt such a maneuver, as she's used it many times. Ayane quickly spun unsheathing her kodachi and sliced upward.

Kasumi gritted her teeth as the tip grazed her barely scratching her but the blade was sharp enough to draw some blood, as well as slice her top open. Kasumi landed and rolled. When she got to her feet in a defensive position, she didn't see Ayane anywhere. Kasumi looked around and rolled forward as Ayane came down burying her kodachi in the ground where Kasumi had been.

Ayane snarled as she couldn't pull her sword from the ground. She got into another stance and locked eyes with Kasumi who found herself at the cliff face once again.

Kasumi recognized that Ayane was attempting to use her _Art of the Raging Mountain God_ technique and charged her, but as she got within five feet, Ayane slammed her fist into the ground releasing a tremendous shockwave of violet flames blowing Kasumi back and over the cliff.

Ayane bowed her head. "Good bye dear sister…" She said quietly and disappeared in a plume of purple smoke with small pink-purple butterflies.

Chapter 1

Akihiko Yamada. A young man about seventeen years of age, he stood about five foot eight, had a tight, wiry muscular build. His auburn here was long, but he kept it in a tightly braided tail that fell to his mid-back. He had honey golden brown eyes, and was considered one of the most handsome guys in his school.

Akihiko was at his secluded training area. Even though his parents died several years ago, he still trained himself hard.

It was a winter break from school, and as always he came out to his cave by the falls to hone his skills. His family was cast out of the Mugen Tenshin because of the shame of his father. They changed their name from Rin to Yamada, as well as their first names. Akihiko once was known as Katsu.

His family had developed an art generations past that allowed them to manipulate Ki. As he's the last of the Rin family, and has no mentors, it's been hard learning from the scrolls alone, especially at his young age of 17.

He was sitting beneath the waterfall letting its icy waters cascade over him as he sat cross-legged in concentration. He was practicing his Ki exercises storing up the Ki to use in his Ki manipulation exercises when he heard a very loud splash from the river. This broke his concentration and he opened his eyes and stood up and looked around.

He blinked seeing a woman being washed down river, about to submerge. He dove in and swam out to her. He barely managed to get hold of the woman and brought her to the bank. Once getting her out of the water, he was astonished to see that it was Kasumi, the winner of the first DOA Tournament.

He could see that she was injured badly. He began to blush slightly when he realized that her outfit was slashed open, and had a minor slash mark going across her chest. He shook his head and checked her pulse, it was weak, and her lips were starting to turn blue. He scooped her up and carried her into his cave.

He took a deep breath and carried her to the fire pit, and laid her down. He pulled out his thermal sleeping bag and unrolled it. He was about to put her in, and realized that her wet clothes could possibly give her hypothermia. He felt his cheeks start to burn as they got red, but shook it off.

"No, she could die; I have to do it..." He thought to himself.

Akihiko failed to recognize a presence watching outside of his cave. He looked around, and set up his wash line. He then slowly and gently removed her clothes, stripping her bare. His eyes widened at seeing the marvel of her naked body, and felt the burning in his cheeks again. He shook his head, and ran to his supplies, and grabbed his bandages. He wrapped her slashed legs and arms, and applied an herbal salve to the wound in her shoulder and wrapped it up. He then carefully slid her into the thermal sleeping bag and zipped her up.

The person watching had a hand on his katana as he watched, but when he or she saw that The kid was not going to try anything stupid, he quietly disappeared.

Akihiko scooped up her clothes and hung them on the line. After hanging up the last piece of her clothing, he let out a violent sneeze. "Shit." He cursed. He stripped himself bare and hung up his own clothes, and dug out the only other thing to keep warm, that being a thermal blanket. He wrapped it around himself and laid down by the fire.

Kasumi slowly opened her eyes, and staid motionless, letting her eyes focus and survey her surroundings. She spotted her clothes hanging from a line, soaked and still dripping. Beside them were unfamiliar clothes. At this she realized she was in a thermal sleeping bag, and looked to find that she was naked and bandaged up. Continuing her scan, she saw an individual huddled on the ground in a fetal position by the dying fire. His back was to her, but wrapped in a thermal blanket. She could tell that the person was shivering. Her cheeks began to burn with a blush, as the individual rolled over, still a sleep. She saw that it was a young man around her age. She realized that it had to have been him that stripped her and tended to her wounds. That he must have given up his warm sleeping bag for her.

This caused her to frown a bit as she didn't like anyone suffering on account of her.

She stayed silent for a moment before speaking softly. "Hey..." Is all she could get out in a nervous and quiet voice.

The teen opened his eyes, and blinked a few times to let them focus and looked over at her. "Oh, y..y..you're awake." He got out through his shivers.

Kasumi just nodded. She looked down hiding her face from his gaze. "Come here, we can share." She said nervously.

The teen looked at her in shock, than just shook his head slowly with a warm smile. "No, it won't be right. We're both naked Kasumi-chan."

Hearing her name, her eyes went wide and she stared at him. "Y... you know who I am?" She asked in shock.

He nodded. "I..I... lost to you in the qualification matches for the first DOA Tourney." He chuckled. You trashed me good, but it was also my fault... I..." He stammered both from embarrassment, and shivers. He turned his head from her. "I went easy on you, and didn't fight at my fullest capabilities… Even so, I could tell that even if I went all out, there's no way I could've defeated you. I... I was in awe of your beauty, and still am. I guess you don't remember. We met at the second tourney. I didn't compete, but during the autograph session, you signed numerous pictures and other memorabilia for me. I won the raffle for a date with a fighter of my choice. I... I chose you, but you never showed up."

Kasumi listened to him and frowned when she heard that he went easy on her. She than looked down hearing about the date. "It wasn't my fault... DOATech kidnapped me after the tournament..." She looked back up, and he was shivering even more. "I feel bad that I don't remember your name, but..." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I won't let someone suffer on account of me. You're freezing over there, I can feel it getting colder out. You'll catch pneumonia or hypothermia... Get over here and we'll share." She said with a more authoritative voice, albeit it was still weak.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but you didn't take advantage of me, when you stripped me, and bound my wounds... Thank you by the way." She said with a soft voice, and a warm smile.

"I would never take advantage of..."

"Exactly!" She cut him off. "You do know that body heat will fight the cold... If it makes you feel better, I'll put my back to you..." She said firmly. He opened his mouth to speak, and she narrowed her eyes. "Do I have to get out of here, go over there, and knock you out!"

He lowered his head in shame. "I can sense you have a good heart and a pure soul, I know you won't try anything, and I know, I won't..." Kasumi giggled.

He slowly stood up keeping the blanket wrapped around him. Kasumi turned around putting her back to him like she said she would. He looked at her and felt his cheeks burning up. He let the blanket drop, and slid in and zipped up the sleeping bag.

Kasumi blushed several shades of red when she felt his naked body press against her back side, and shivered slightly at his cold touch. She was still pure, and although she was uncomfortable about the situation, she wasn't going to let him suffer and possibly die because of her.

"She's right, as much as I'd hate to admit it..." He thought to himself, as to how much warmer it was with their two bodies confined together. He squirmed a bit to get comfortable. Kasumi's cheeks got beet red as she felt the length of his manhood against her ass. He had no choice, but to drape his arm around her. This caused both teens to blush.

"It's Akihiko... Akihiko Yamada by the way." He said softly.

The next morning, the two awoke almost at the same time. They realized during the night that Kasumi had rolled and now they're face to face. The tips of their noses were just barely touching, and their lips were mere inches apart. They could see that both of them were blushing fiercely. They just laid there, their hearts racing. They were in a unique situation that neither has been in before. Not to mention neither realizing that they do know each other as clan mates, but not since Akihiko was five.

"He looks vaguely familiar to me for some reason, as if I should know him..." Kasumi thought to herself.

Kasumi closed her eyes for a moment, than reopened them. She let out her breath slowly. Akihiko could feel its warmth wash upon his face. Kasumi very slightly leaned her head forward and gave Akihiko a very quick but warm kiss on his lips. Akihiko's eyes went wide.

"That's for saving my life, and to make up for the lost date." She said softly.

Akihiko's face was still blushed. He reached over and unzipped the thermal bag. He turned his head away from her. He reached out grabbing the blanket and pulling it in. "Here, pull this over you." He said softly.

She just looked at him and blinked. "I don't think it's necessary. After all, you know what I look..." Both of their faces went red. "You did strip and bandage me. I'm assuming that you carried me over here naked."

He turned his head and shrugged. "I'll go check on our clothes." He walked over and began to feel the clothes. He could feel Kasumi's presence behind him.

"Akihiko? Why were you out here anyways?" She asked.

"Its winter break from school, I come here when I can to train. I find it peaceful here." He said softly not turning around.

"What about your parents?" She asked curiously.

There was a long uncomfortable silence. "They're dead."

Kasumi looked down in shame. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Her touch chased the chill away, and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. They died five years ago. I inherited a lot of money from their wills as I'm an only child. Just... please don't feel sorry for me... I got that from everyone around me, I don't want that from you... Not from you." He repeated softly. He turned around and faced her, keeping his eyes locked with hers. He fought the hormonal urge to stare at her body, and was victorious. "Your clothes are dry." He said and turned around to get dressed.

Kasumi began getting dressed and thought for a moment. "Umm, can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "you can ask me anything Kasumi-chan." He replied with a warm smile.

"I hate to ask this, but..." She stopped and fidgeted. "I... I have no place to go. You see I'm on the run... Actually I'm being hunted by my clan..." She said nervously biting her lower lip.

Akihiko turned around in shock. "Kas... Can I call you Kas?" He asked. She just nodded. "Kas look, I live in a small one and a half bedroom place... The half bedroom doesn't have room for anyone to sleep, it's my memorabilia room, mainly filled with various Dead or Alive stuff."

"I can sleep on the floor..." She interrupted as tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't know... It's gonna be awkward..." He began, but stopped when Kasumi dropped to her knees and began to cry.

Akihiko's heart sank. He loved Kasumi, hell his apartment looked kind of like a shrine to her, which made him feel uneasy about bringing her home.

He kneeled down in front of her. "Kas... I wasn't going to say the awkwardness was about you possibly living with me." He said softly. She looked up at him. He wiped her tears and smiled. "Remember I told you about getting the autographs?" He asked. She nodded.

"Well... My apartment sorta looks like a shrine in your name..." He chuckled softly. "Look Kas, I'll be honest with you. Ever since the qualifiers, I've been in love with you... well... I don't know if it's love, as I've never been in love. Perhaps it's just a crush..." He chuckled. Anytime I came across any type of memorabilia I bought it." He said forwardly.

She just looked up at him. "I... I see..." She turned away blushing.

"We can give it a try and see if it works. I'm going to let you have the bed until you fully recover from your injuries." He said softly. Kasumi jumped up and gave him a big hug wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her soft breasts pressing against him and he blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kasumi blushed when she walked into Akihiko's apartment. He was right, it was rather small, and it did look like a shrine to her. Even though it was small, she did notice that he did have a lot of high end electronics. "Akihiko? Just curious, if you have a lot of money from your inheritance, why such a small place, and not your family home?" She asked as she walked in.

Akihiko closed the door stepping out of his shoes and slipping into his house slippers. Kasumi blushed slightly and steadied herself as she removed her tabbis.

Akihiko sighed. "I can't bring myself to sell the family home, and stay there on the rare occasions that I'm entertaining guests." He answered.

Kasumi just nodded. She walked around the living room seeing all the posters and articles of her and blushed. She spotted one particular picture and fought the urge to cry. It was of both her and Ayane, it was autographed by both sisters. She remembered it being taken as a request of DOATech prior to the first tournament.

"Follow me." Akihiko said softly and led her to the bedroom. Kasumi blinked seeing the double king bed, and started feeling guilty. Sure, she knew Akihiko was some-what big, but small as well. He was only about five foot eight, and she was five foot two. She knew there was plenty of room on the bed that a third person possibly even a fourth could comfortably sleep on it as well.

She turned to look at Akihiko. "Aki... I can call you that can't I?"

Akihiko hated people shortening his name, but when it came to Kasumi, he didn't mind. He nodded.

"You can call me whatever you want, just not late for dinner..." They both laughed.

"Look, Aki... This bed is huge. We both can sleep on it and there'd still be plenty of room." Kasumi said softly.

Akihiko lowered his head and scratched the back of it, scrunching up his face and blushed. "It's just uhh.." He stammered.

"Just what?" She asked. "Umm... I don't wear clothes to bed..." He said his cheeks getting deep red.

She folded her arms across her chest and looked at him. "Aki... Granted it was out of necessity, but we slept together both as naked as newborns in a tight and confining sleeping bag. Unless..." She smirked." He looked up at her quizzically. "Unless, you don't trust yourself and think that you'll try to rape me..." She was joking of course knowing full well he would never do such a thing.

His eyes went wide, than he furrowed his brow. Kasumi sighed and walked over to him. "It was a joke, I know you wouldn't do anything without permission. Besides, it's not like you don't know what I look like, and I'd feel bad making you sleep on the floor or couch." She said thoughtfully.

He sighed in defeat. "It's late, the stores are all closed, and I have no clothes for you to wear. So, I'll sleep on the couch tonight..."

"Don't be silly... like you, I don't wear anything to bed..." She smiled. He felt his cheeks burning again.

She looked over at the clock and saw that it was ten P.M. With all her forwardness, she all of a sudden started to blush and looked nervous.

Akihiko tilted his head and cocked a brow. "What's wrong." He asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Well, You see... I've been putting up a brave face, but. I'm still in a lot of pain, and don't have a lot of movement in my limbs... Soo... Umm... Could you help me bathe or shower?" She asked her face became deep red, as did his.

He just looked at her and swallowed hard. "I... I..." He stammered nervously.

"It's ok, I'll try to do it myself." She reached up to unbraid her hair, and tears immediately came to her eyes in pain.

He quickly came up behind her faster than a normal person should be able to move. "Here, let me." He untied the ribbon at the bottom of her braided tail, and carefully unbraided her hair.

Akihiko sighed. "Alright, I'll help you, but only because I can't stand to see you in pain." He said softly in an almost whisper.

He led her out to the bathroom and once again Kasumi's eyes went large seeing the tub. It was a deep tub with Jacuzzi jets.

"Oh wow, I've always wanted to bathe in one of these." She exclaimed excitedly like a little school girl.

Akihiko laughed.

Kasumi began stripping off her ninja outfit, and Akihiko quickly turned to the tub to draw the bath. He poured in some bubble bath, once the water was the right temperature, he reached over and put a handful of salt and threw it in the water.

Kasumi caught it out of the corner of her eye. "What's that?" She asked.

"It's a specialized mixture bath salts. It's a mixture of Dead Sea Salt, and other salts for sore muscles." He explained. "The cabinet over has some of my mother's shampoos and body washes. I only use them when I run out of my stuff.".He chuckled.

Kasumi nodded and walked over to the cabinet. A big smile came across her face. She walked back over with strawberry scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

He helped her unwrap the bandages, knowing it would be too painful for her to do by herself. He then began stripping himself. While he was doing that, Kasumi eased herself into the tub, sliding forward to give him room to come in from behind.

Akihiko took down the shower head and placed it over the side of the tub and slipped in the tub behind Kasumi. Even though this was a dream come true for him, the seventeen year old felt awkward and embarrassed bathing with Kasumi.

Kasumi leaned back and looked up into his honey eyes. "It's funny, I just realized we have the same color hair and eyes..." She chuckled.

"You do know I won't break if you touch me... My training has made me much stronger than a normal person." She said softly.

Akihiko blushed as he reached for the body wash. He put some in his hands and lathered them up. Than touched his hands to her back. Her skin was soft and smooth, and he smiled.

"Hey, I'm not a delicate wall flower.." She chuckled. She leaned back again and winked up at him and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Aki..." She said more somberly.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't know why, but I feel at ease, almost as if this is natural. I thought I'd be real skittish. I've never had to rely on someone to help me like this..." She said softly.

"I know what you mean, I can feel my nerves melting away. Maybe it's the salts..." He chuckled. He reached over grabbed the shower head, adjusted the setting, and turned it on spraying her in the face.

Kasumi's mouth dropped open. "Oh, that's it... You're in trouble mister..." She playfully sneered.

"Maybe sometime in the future, but you're in no shape for paybacks..." He interjected playfully.

Kasumi just frowned. He continued to wet and wash her hair.

After the bath was done they began to dry themselves off. Akihiko went into the other room and returned with some salves and bandages. He looked her over with a reddening face as he purveyed her creamy skin and her perky pink nipples. He shook his head.

"Well Kas, it looks like you don't need these anymore. You're healing pretty well. As expected being a ninja, your ki training will heal the external injuries fairly quickly, its muscle, deep tissue, and any internal injuries that will take longer." He said packing everything back up.

Kasumi cocked a brow and grinned. "See anything you liked?" She chuckled.

Akihiko blushed. He stopped before leaving the bathroom. "Honestly I'd be lying if I said no... After all, in my mind, you are the most beautiful women in the world, and ..." He stopped himself there and began to walk out.

"Wait. And you what?" Kasumi asked curiously.

Akihiko turned his head slightly. "I often dreamt of what it would be like to be with you." He said softly and walked out.

Kasumi felt her face blushing.

.

Kasumi took another towel and began drying her long and luxurious hair. When she walked back into the bedroom, she noticed her clothes were gone. She limped back out feeling pain coming back into her knee for some reason. Akihiko saw her hobbling out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Kasumi shook her head. Akihiko grabbed an athletic bandage, and walked over to her. He kept his face looking straight at the floor as he tightly wrapped her knee, or else he'd be staring at her nether-region. He closed his eyes and concentrated releasing Ki energy into her knee. He then stood back up.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked.

"As you know, they were pretty badly damaged, I tossed them."

Kasumi nodded with a slight frown, but understood. She knew that they were beyond repair. She tried to hobble back to the bedroom. Akihiko sighed, and scooped her up in his arms. Kasumi blushed, but just put her arm around his neck. Once in the bedroom, he sat her down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you scared of me Aki?" She looked down.

Akihiko turned to look at her confused. "No, I'm not scared of you... I respect you, and trying to be a gentleman and not gawk at you. Do you know how many guys in my shoes would try to take advantage, slip a feel, and call it an accident?" He explained.

She looked over at him warmly.

"My father and mother instilled in me from an early age to be respectful of women, even to those that could take care of themselves. To always be honorable." He explained to her with a smile.

Kasumi smiled. "Sounds like you had wonderful parents."

Akihiko just smiled, not a warm smile, but a smile saying that he doesn't want to talk about it.

Kasumi took the hint as she reached back pulling the covers down and sliding into bed.

Akihiko turned off the lights and slid into bed. He could feel Kasumi sliding over towards him and just raised a brow. She scooted close to him and laid her head upon his chest.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"No, I don't. Goodnight Kas." He said softly.

"Night Aki."

The next morning Akihiko woke finding himself with an arm draped across Kasumi's upper chest, and a leg across her leg. She was already awake and just looking at him with a warm smile. "Well, good morning handsome." She chuckled. She patted his arm gently.

"You don't have to be alarmed, nothing happened." Kasumi saw a look of relief on his face. Her face started to flush as she looked at him, and he could tell something was on her mind.

"What's wrong Kas?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." She answered with a warm smile.

Akihiko sat up and just shrugged.

"I'll take you into town and buy you some clothes today, maybe stop for some..." He grinned at her.

"What?" She chuckled curiously.

"Strawberry mille-feuille."

Kasumi's eyes went big hearing her favorite desert.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kasumi and Akihiko spent several hours in town. Kasumi had her arm hooked in Akihiko's mainly for support as she was still having trouble walking. They stopped at a small Italian cafe and pastry shop, and shared a strawberry mille-feuille.

Kasumi's eyes narrowed.

"I know, I've sensed it too." He acknowledged.

"Aki... I've been curious, how do you know about ki, and have such sharp senses?" Kasumi questioned.

He looked down. "Stuff my parents taught me, saying something that when they're gone I'll be the last of our family. I think at one time we were part of a ninja clan. I don't remember much from my young childhood, just that we were forced out of our village because of something my father did.

They gave me a bunch of scrolls, teaching me about our family's heritage and secrets." He explained. Kasumi looked in awe, but nodded silently. "In any case, we better be cautious going home."

Kasumi nodded. "Agreed."

A solemn figure watched the two teens hidden away in the shadows. "Just great, the _bitch_ found some local for protection… I better try and learn all I can. Can't endanger the locals, or bring clan activities into the public." The figure whispered.

The shadow took to the roofs and followed the teens a ways and watched which apartment they went to. The lone shadow watched the apartment and saw Kasumi walk to a window and lean out.

Kasumi stared right at her. Even though she couldn't actually see who the shadow was, it was her way of letting whoever it was know that she knows they're there.

Kasumi went back inside and closed the window.

"Everything alright Kas?" Akihiko asked concerned.

Kasumi sighed. "I shouldn't have asked to come here. The presence we felt earlier is out there spying on us, and I have a very strong feeling I know who it is." Kasumi answered softly looking down.

"Let me guess… Ayane, right?" Akihiko said walking over to Kasumi and sat down beside her.

Kasumi just nodded.

"Don't worry, If she tries anything, I'll stop her." Akihiko said trying to reassure Kasumi.

Kasumi just looked up in disbelief. "She's the leader of the…." She stopped herself from giving away clan details. "Sorry, I maybe a nuke-nin, but I won't reveal Clan information." Kasumi said softly.

"You were going to say, that she's the leader of Hajin Mon faction of the Mugen Tenshin. I'm already aware of this… That information is in her Dead or Alive Bio." Akihiko said with a laugh.

Kasumi smacked herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand. Akihiko just laughed.

The phone rang and Akihiko went over to it and looked at the caller-ID. His shoulders sank at seeing who it was and answered the phone.

"Konichiwa Sora. What's up?" Akihiko answered.

"Hey man, can I come over? I want to study some of your Ayane stuff and do some drawings." The voice on the other line said.

Akihiko looked over at Kasumi who just laid down on her back on the bed letting her legs dangle off the side.

"Sorry, man but…" Akihiko cut himself short as he heard glass shatter from the living room. "Gotta talk to you later, something just broke." Akihiko hung up the phone and ran into the other room. Kasumi hobbled behind him.

What the two teens saw was what they both feared… A young woman with purple hair and red eyes wearing a black and purple ninja outfit embroidered with a purple butterfly and black fish netting covering her sides was crouched on the floor surrounded by broken glass.

The young woman stood up. "Hand the bitch over, and there will be no harm." The female Tengu said in an icy voice.

Akihiko put his arm to the side keeping Kasumi behind him. "You have some nerve breaking in here Ayane-chan. Isn't there some clan rule or something about getting outsiders involved?" Akihiko said preparing himself for a fight.

Ayane looked around and grimaced. "Well, well Kasumi… Looks like you found yourself a fan-boy… Tell you what, just hand her over, let me kill the bitch, and your little collection here will skyrocket in value. Oh, and to answer your question…. Normally there is, but that goes out the window when you involve yourself like this… You are harboring a Mugen Nuke-nin, and they are to be exterminated so that they don't reveal any information about the clan… Like she has when DoATECH got their paws on her." Ayane said with a cold grin.

"I'm surprised you survived that fall, but I see you're in no condition to fight _princess, _so, this will be all the easier for me to return with your head." Ayane sneered.

"Not going to happen, you'll have to go through me first… Step back Kas." Akihiko said as he took a fighting stance reminiscent of the Mugen Tenshin stance, but different.

Ayane raised a brow. "Aww, he wants to play hero…" Ayane chided.

"I don't want to hurt you Ayane, you are Kasumi-chan's sister… Not to mention a very beautiful young woman, but I will do what I have to in order to protect her." Akihiko said firmly.

Ayane blinked in disbelief. "W…What did you just say?" Ayane asked.

"I'll do what I have to in order to protect…" Akihiko started.

"No, not that. Before that…" Ayane interrupted.

A small grin crept across Akihiko's face. "I said that you are a very beautiful young woman." Akihiko said with a smile.

Ayane's cheeks turned a little pinkish at hearing it. "Oh, how beautiful?" Ayane asked.

"To me, _the_ most beautiful woman in the world is under my protection standing right behind me. And the second most beautiful, by a very slim margin is standing right in front of me." Akihiko stated.

Ayane just blinked, than shook her head. "Enough of the foreplay… Kasumi has to die. End of story. The clan ordered her death, and I'm here to end her.

Hearing that, Akihiko made several rapid hand signs which blew Ayane away not expecting the teen to start performing a ninpo of some sort. Akihiko's hands began to glow with a soft bluish-white glow.

The glow started to encompass his entire being. "Back off and retreat Ayane-chan, I really don't want to hurt you." Akihiko tried to reason with her.

Ayane just charged causing Akihiko to sigh. Akihiko adjusted his stance, and delivered a palm-strike to Ayane. The impact caused her to spit out some blood that splashed on Akihiko's cheek. The force of the impact also sent Ayane flying backwards, and flipped over the railing of the balcony.

"AYANE!" Kasumi cried out as both Akihiko and Kasumi ran to the balcony. They saw Ayane lying motionless in a snow bank. They looked at each other, than back to Ayane who was starting to stir and slowly got to her feet clutch her chest where she was struck.

Ayane looked up with a snarl and flipped them both her finger. She than disappeared in a plume of purple smoke with pinkish-purple butterflies flying about.

"She'll be alright… I put a little too much _oomph_ in it I think…" Akihiko chuckled nervously.

Kasumi put an arm around Akihiko's waist. "Can you help me back to the bedroom?" She asked.

Akihiko just nodded.

Akihiko helped Kasumi back to the bedroom, and She slid back and curled up.

Akihiko looked at her and sighed. "I'll go clean up the mess." He said softly. Kasumi gave no response.

Akihiko went into the other room and grabbed a broom and dust pan and began sweeping up the broken glass. He than called up a window installer and gave them the measurements of the sliding door. He was in luck they had that size in stock and would be over in a couple hours. Akihiko thanked them and went back to the bedroom.

"We're in luck, the window place has a door in stock and will be over in a couple hours." Akihiko said softly to Kasumi.

She still remained silent.

Akihiko quietly left and went into the bathroom. He placed his hands on the sink and looked down sighing heavily. When he looked up, he noticed the splash of blood on his cheek and washed it off.

Ayane went back to the village and gave her report to Hayate.

Hayate sat and thought about the report. "How bad were you hit?" He asked.

Ayane still kneeling and looking down just shook her head. "It's fine, I've been hit worse in the tournaments." She stated.

"Good. Let it be known, until further notice Kasumi is to be left alone while she's with that guy."

Ayane was about to argue, but Hayate held his hand up. " I have another mission for you. I got a report that there's some suspicious activity back in Kyoto. I know you live there, and now Kasumi does as well. If you start anything with her, there will be consequences as you will disobey orders…."

Ayane gritted her teeth and nodded in understanding.

"Good. Reports are that one of our rivals, the Soragakure

Have been seen in Kyoto. I want you to investigate. Do not engage, unless they engage first. I want you to observe and report." Hayate stated.

Ayane nodded. "Understood Master Hayate." She got up to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing Ayane."

Ayane stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Be careful." Hayate said with a smile.

Ayane smiled back and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I do not own Dead or alive, it's the property of Techmo and Team Ninja

**I do own my OC's except for Zell who's the property of Projekt-Z, who I also want to accredit for the assistance in how he would react in some situations**

**A/N: I probably should've put this in my A/N of chapter 1, but I am making one big change from the game… As Asian girls really aren't as **_**big**_** as the book has their bust sizes… In my stories, they're more believable at a smaller bust size… **

**CHAPTER: 4**

A delivery truck pulled up to an apartment high rise and began bringing the boxes in. The took the elevator to the top floor and carried the things to Apartment nine hundred and eighty-two. One of the men knocked and a young woman wearing a loose light purple t-shirt with a deep purple butterfly printed over the heart, violet sweat pants, purple and pink sneakers with short violet hair and ruby red eyes opened the door and greeted the men.

Ayane, the female Tengu directed the men where to deliver the boxes. As they were walking out, Ayane could over hear them talking. "I'm telling you, she's Ayane from the Dead or Alive tournaments." One guy said. "Your full of it, She wouldn't live out here. With the money she earns in the tournaments, why would she be living way out here, and not over in Tokyo? I'll bet you thirty thousand Yen, that's not her." The other replied.

Ayane stuck her head out and smirked when she saw the other guy accept the bet. She walked back inside and started going through the boxes awaiting for them to return on their second trip. "Hmm… now the one guy who recognized me is some-what cute, but his buddy reminds me too much of Bass…" She mused to herself. She went back to rummaging and found what she was looking for, her two telescopes. She set one up on the southern balcony, and the other on the western balcony.

Ayane than went over and made a pot of tea with a mixture of green, black and roobios with a few _special_ ingredients. She went back and finished setting up her massive flat-screen TV, her X-Box 360, her blue ray, her surround sound system, and her computers. By the time she finished hooking everything up, the movers returned with their next haul.

Ayane turned and sultry walked up to the larger of the two with a vulpine grin on her face. "Might as well pay your friend…" She said with a sly grin.

The bigger of the two looked confused and scratched his head after he set down the huge box. "What are you talking about miss?" He asked.

Ayane rolled her eyes. "I over heard you on the way out, As it just so happens. I am _THE_ Ayane from the Dead or alive tournaments…"

"See, I told ya so…" The younger guy said..

"I don't believe it… Prove it." The big guy said rolling up his sleeve. He had a big barrel chest and arms that looked even bigger than Bass'.

Ayane thought about it and nodded. "Come at me than." Ayane said with a grin.

The big guy shrugged and charged. He was just as fast as Bass, but Ayane could tell he was a lot more agile. Ayane timed it and caught the guy in her famous judo hip toss. She sprang to her feet and disappeared in a plume of purple smoke with violet-pink butterflies and reappeared in the kitchen removing the pot of tea that was ready.

"Believe me now." Ayane mused.

The guy got up in disbelief and paid his buddy. "Why are you living out here, and not Tokyo?" He asked her.

"For one, I like Kyoto, it's our cultural center, two… I'm not overly fond of big metropolis', Three I grew up not far from here, and still have family in my small village." Re responded and took a sip of her tea and offered it to the movers who gladly accepted.

"Ya know Miss Ayane, I always heard of movers that got lucky and moved for a famous celebrity, but never thought it would happen to me, especially in my second month as a mover." The smaller guy said.

"Hey, celebrities need movers too you know… Just be glad you caught me in a good mood, I'm usually not this nice." At that Ayane went back to unpacking and helping direct the movers where to put boxes and help set up her bedroom.

Several blocks away.

"Relax and sit down will you Aki? Why are you pacing? You got me starting to get nervous." Kasumi chuckled. She grabbed Akihiko by his hand and led him to the living room and pointed to the floor. "Now sit." Kasumi said in a jestful demanding voice.

Akihiko sighed and did as told and sat on the floor. Kasumi sat in front of him and took his arm and placed it upon her shoulder. "Just relax, and let your arm go limp." Kasumi said softly with a warm smile.

"I feel like something's a miss… It's been about a week and a half since Ayane attacked, and we haven't seen or heard from her. Something's up…"

"I said relax… I have learned to never let up, but I don't let it bug me… Your wound up tighter than a watch." Kasumi said softly looking into his eyes. Akihiko let his breath out, closed his eyes and let his arm go limp upon Kasumi's shoulder. "Good boy." Kasumi began kneading his arm, and tracing her fingers along the ki channels. This went on for a while, and eventually led to Akihiko being on his stomach, and Kasumi on top of his back trying to remove the stress from him with a deep tissue massage.

Ayane was taking a break from unpacking and was laying on her couch. She sat up and tapped her chin. "I wonder what those two are up to? I bet they didn't even realize I planted a bug in his apartment." She said to herself. She got up and went to her laptop. She booted it up, and ran the programs for audio and visual.

Ayane rolled her eyes seeing Kasumi giving the guy a massage.

"So, Kasumi… What's the deal with you and Ayane?" Akihiko asked.

This piqued Ayane's interest and watched and listened carefully to Kasumi's answer if she gave one.

At the question, Kasumi got off of Akihiko and sat on the floor bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Akihiko sat up and faced her.

"I… I don't know… I don't know what's up with her. When we were kids we were inseparable… There were three of us not counting Hayate. Hayate always had to be trained to be the leader of the clan. I can't remember his name, but there was this young boy from the village that always played with us… We all knew how Ayane was being treated, and what the villagers said about her, but we didn't care. Ayane was our friend. Than years later, my mother drops the bomb telling the truth that Ayane was her daughter out of rape from Raidou… My father's brother. Mother was humiliated, and didn't know what to do. So she gave Ayane to Genra to raise…." Kasumi looked down and sighed heavily.

"Ever since then, for some reason Ayane hated and resented me…" Tears started to roll down Kasumi's cheeks. "It's not my fault I was treated better than her. I finally had a sister, but instead of embracing me with the fact, she took to despising me. When I ran to avenge Hayate, she gladly… No, she personally volunteered to hunt me down to kill me…" Kasumi cried. "It breaks my heart, I would never betray my family, my clan, or my friends… Ayane is my family… The same blood that runs through my veins, runs through her veins. I love Ayane, but she has nothing but contempt for me." Kasumi cried.

Akihiko walked over and sat down closer and pulled Kasumi into his arms. He rubbed her back consoling her.

Ayane put her elbows on her desk and watched and listened in melancholy.

"It's said that Ayane can't beat you in a fight, but she defeated you in the second tournament… What happened?" Akihiko asked.

"Killing Raidou in the first tournament was something _I_ had to do. The second tournament, Ayane felt _she had_ to defeat Genra. I understood how she felt. I let her beat me without it looking like I was. She even made a comment before the match started. Even though I was still hunted, and she could've easily killed me after she beat me. She didn't. She just looked down at me with contempt than vanished." Kasumi sobbed.

"What I don't understand, is in the last tournament, she stopped me from running into the burning tri towers saving my life. Than after a few months passed she went back on the hunt to kill me. Do you have any idea what it's like to have someone you love have such malice for you, and tries with all their might to end your life?" Kasumi asked with a tear cracked voice.

"Honestly, no. I've never been in that situation…. Well, most of my young childhood memories is a blank slate. I can only remember from mid Elementary School on up. I really only have one true friend, but he's more of a brother than a friend." Akihiko explained.

Ayane just watched and listened and surprisingly was quite neutral. She got up from the computer desk keeping the blue-tooth like headset on and went to her western patio. She went to the telescope she had set up and looked around till she found the spot she was looking for. She adjusted the magnification and focus and was able to see both Akihiko and Kasumi. Kasumi's back was to the glass patio door.

"Stupid girl. Back exposed like that could get you killed, than again as long as you've been on the run. You sure have developed a hell of a danger sense, haven't you Kas." Ayane said softly to herself.

"Weren't you told to leave them alone for now?" A deep voice said to Ayane from behind her.

Ayane didn't move, she kept watching. "I'm not making a move against them, I'm watching and observing. Documenting anything and everything for when that order is removed. I know Hayate wants nothing more than to have the death sentence repealed from his _precious_ sister…" Ayane hissed.

"Knock it off Ayane. You know he loves you as much as he loves her. He wants his family together with no fighting." The voice replied.

Ayane rolled her eyes. "Pa…lease Master Ryu. Don't give me that bullshit, it's demeaning…" Ayane said with abated breath.

At that Ryu stepped in front of the telescope making Ayane back away with a slight scowl.

"Master Ryu… I'm not going to attack them, if anything I will talk to them and find out more of what's going on between them under a flag of truce."

"Do I have your word on that, that you won't attack them?" Ryu asked skeptically.

"On my word and honor of head of the Hajin Mon, and a Kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin, I won't physically attack them…." A sly grin crept across Ayane's face. "…I may verbally attack them. Give them a jab or two, or I may not. Listening to them shortly before you arrived, I found myself surprisingly neutral." Ayane stated.

Ryu silently nodded and disappeared in a burst of leaves.

Ayane went back to her telescope and was dumbstruck to what she saw. Kasumi standing on the balcony looking directly in her direction. She was motioning for Ayane to come and was pointing to the bug with her other hand.

Ayane looked down and sighed. She then went into the bedroom and changed into a tight fitting purple sleeveless shirt that was one size too small for her, and a pair of purple short shorts.

Minutes later Akihiko's doorbell rang.

"Kasumi, can you get that please?" Akihiko called out from the bedroom as he was straightening up the bed.

Kasumi looked into the peephole to no avail as it was covered up. So she sighed. Kasumi entered a defensive stance as she opened the door to find a smiling Ayane wearing a tight top that made it plainly clear that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Kasumi opened the door wide and rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

After Kasumi closed the door, she looked towards the bedroom. "Aki, we have company." Kasumi called out.

"Coming…" Akihiko walked out and stopped dead in his tracks. First thing that hit him is what Ayane was wearing, which caused his eyes to wander her body. He then shook his to regain his senses. "No, absolutely not! What the hell is that she-devil doing here?" Akihiko demanded.

Ayane sultrily walked over to Akihiko swinging her hips seductively. She put a pouty face on for his benefit. Kasumi brought her fingertips to her forehead and slowly shook her head. Akihiko stood there with his arms crossed with a scowl on his face.

Ayane slowly brought her hand up and gently traced Akihiko's jaw line with her index finger as she circled him. "Aww… What's the matter Akihiko-kun? I thought you said I was beautiful… Almost, but not quite as beautiful as Kasumi. Which by your own reckoning is the most beautiful woman in the world? Thus making us the two most beautiful women in the world all alone with you here in your apartment." Ayane said in a seductive voice trying to get a rise out of him.

"I won't lie, and I'll say it a million times if I have to… Yes you are extremely gorgeous Ayane, **but….** I despise you… You are nothing but a spiteful little bitch." Akihiko sneered.

Kasumi bit her lip and prepared for the worst that never came.

Ayane gently took Akihiko by his hand and led him to the front of the couch and pushed him down. She then climbed onto his lap straddling him with a knee on either side. Her breasts barely brushing his nose. The sweet, soft scent of lavender entered his nostrils. Ayane then lowered herself so that she was sitting on his lap and placed her hands upon his shoulders.

As uncomfortable as the situation was, Akihiko found himself getting lost in Ayane's ruby hued eyes. His hands found themselves coming to rest upon her slender hips as much as he tried to will himself not to, but poor Akihiko had fallen under Ayane's seductive charms.

Kasumi watched on. She knew that Ayane knows better than try to attack an outsider, as that's an even worse offense to be exiled for.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the doorbell rings. Akihiko sighed as Ayane began grinding with a smirk on her face. "Will you stop and get off?" Akihiko said in exasperation.

Kasumi looked on in actual disgust at her sister. She loved Ayane, as much as Ayane for whatever reason despised Kasumi. "You know you don't want me too, I can feel you starting to get aroused…" Ayane purred sultrily.

"No shit, I'm a teenaged male with raging hormones and a gorgeous woman is giving me a lap dance…." He replied dryly.

The door rang a second time. To prevent herself from lashing out, Kasumi went over to the door. She looked through the peephole and looked. Obviously not knowing his friends, Kasumi turned to Akihiko.

"Aki-kun, there's a guy at your door, he's rather dark to be Japanese though... and he has red hair..."

"Just great…" Akihiko mumbled as he remembered how much his _brother_ loved Ayane. "Let him in, it's my boy Zell… We were supposed to go out this evening for a night on the town." Akihiko stated preparing for the worst from Zell.

Kasumi opened the door and bowed slightly. Zell walked in nonchalantly, his eyes were half open and he was scratching his scalp, his head was down and his gaze fixed to the floor. The dark-skinned half-Japanese boy was wearing a black T-shirt with a baying wolf head and a red moon in the background, and had red long sleeved shirt on under it, black cargo pants with the left leg rolled to his shin, and high top shoes that are red withblack soles.

"Hey, Aki, are we still on for...?" The boy trailed off as he decided to take in the scene before him.

"Konichiwa Zell-kun…" Kasumi stopped and looked at him. "Wait, I know you. Didn't you try to get into the DoA Tournaments three times, losing all three times to my sister?" Kasumi asked shocked.

Zell turned to look at Kasumi and nodded. Ayane hearing this turned to face the new comer and stopped and just sat there staring at Zell in disbelief.

"What the hell? Well this is new. You didn't say you were having a threesome." The boy shrugged and turned to Kasumi, "Well, aren't you gonna stop her from trying to rape my brother?" The boy's voice was dry and he didn't wait for Kasumi to reply before he'd shrugged his shoulders and waved a dismissing hand to the timid kunoichi. A scoff escaped his lips, "Whatever..."

Kasumi sheepishly opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off.

The boy eyed the purple haired kunoichi and rolled his eyes in disgust then looked at Akihiko, a look that demanded an explanation clear on his features and in his eyes.

Akihiko looked over at Zell and sighed. He than looked at Ayane and furrowed his brow, and narrowed his eyes. "Will you get the hell off me for Christ sakes!" Akihiko demanded in a more authorities voice.

Ayane looked over at Kasumi and grinned vulpine-like. She than cupped both hands on each side of Akihiko's face and pressed her lips to his. She looked out the corner of her eye at Zell and winked at him.

This caused Kasumi to storm over. Anger stemming off her body.

"So, you going to initiate hostilities dear sister? I hope you do. It'll finally give me the chance to end your miserable life once and for all. I'd love to have your pretty little head mounted on my wall." Ayane said with a grin.

Akihiko had enough. He threw a glance at Zell, and in Zell's eyes he could see the approval. Before Ayane knew what was happening, Aki delivered a ki-infused double palm strike. He struck both breasts knowing how much more painful it would be. Unlike last time, he didn't put as much Ki energy into it. He than leapt off the couch and stood over her.

Ayane could see a sparkle of bluish-white energy in Akihiko's honey-brown eyes as he stood over her with a snarl on his face. She was about to snap back at him.

"**How dare you!?** You get invited into my home by your sister **against** my wishes might I add. You talk all disrespectful to her, and try to seduce me. Than you talk about killing her in my own home… I can see the anger brewing in those _she-devil_ eyes of yours. Go ahead, get up and strike me back… I dare you too… I will make sure Lord Hayate gets wind of you attacking a city dweller, not to mention that city dweller just so happens to be me, of which you were told you are **NOT **allowed to attack… That is what you said, isn't it?" Akihiko screamed at the female Tengu.

In all these years Zell has never seen Akihiko get this worked up. He's always been able to keep his cool, but Ayane who loves to push buttons pushed one to many all at the same time.

Ayane sat up and repositioned herself on her knees. She actually had a tear in her eye.

Kasumi tried to calm Aki down, but when she touched his shoulder. He spun around and miraculously stopped a flying punch just centimeters from her face.

Zell grabbed Aki's wrist and flung him into the wall and kept his palm pressed into Akihiko's chest. "Chill out man, it's not like you to lose all control like this. Hell, you almost punched the one girl that you love in the face. Didn't you tell me repeatedly how you loved her, and would do anything for her including protect her from her clan?" Zell said trying to calm his brother.

Kasumi went over to Ayane and knelt down beside her. "Has anyone ever told you, that you have a horrible sense of humor? Because I grew up with you, I know your little facial quirks… I knew you were kidding, and was just trying to get a rise…" Kasumi said softly to her sister. Kasumi than turned to Face Akihiko her cheeks turning red as it just hit her what Zell said about Akihiko being in love with her.

"See there? She wasn't even serious." Zell said trying to calm Akihiko down.

Ayane looked up and over to Akihiko. "Hey, I may be a lot of things, but that's just sick to mount someone's head on your wall. Hate her or not, I wouldn't dismember Kasumi if I didn't have to… By the way, did you have to strike me there?" Ayane whined. She yanked off her top and sure enough her breasts were red and showed signs of bruising. She looked down at her breasts and frowned. "How'd you like someone kicking you in the nuts with equal force of your damned Ki-thrust?" Ayane complained.

Zell released Akihiko and walked over to Ayane and Kasumi with his normal stoic look on his face. Akihiko just sunk to the floor.

Zell then knelt down and made a simple hand sign and his eyes went red as he looked over Ayane's breasts. He made a series of hand signs and slowly placed his hands upon her breasts remaining stoic.

Ayane watched Zell with a raised brow. She let him touch her, but was ready to strike in case he tried to be crude. Ayane watched as a soft but warm reddish-pink glow emanated from his hands. She could feel the pain subsiding.

Akihiko watched and waited for Zell to back away. "I… I'm sorry Ayane-chan. I've been tense since the last time you were here. You just pushed the wrong buttons." Akihiko said softly.

Ayane looked up to Zell and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Domo Zell-kun." She said with a smile. She than stood up and walked over to where Akihiko slumped to the floor. He was sitting with his back against the wall, and his legs out stretched. Ayane looked down and sighed. She sat down on his lap sideways, so that her side was facing his chest. Ayane looked down for a moment than placed the side of her head against Akihiko's chest.

"No, I should apologize Akihiko-kun… You're right I was trying to press your buttons, and I will admit I went a little to far and I… I'm sorry. I was originally just trying to get a rise out of you being all flirtatious as you said how beautiful I am. I'm actually a little surprised it failed for the most part." She than looked over at Kasumi. "I'm sorry Onee-chan. I just got carried away…"

Just than Ayane's cell phone rang.

"Hai?" She answered. After a few minutes of listening to who was on the other line. "Understood. I'll tell her, she's right here with me. Or do you want to tell her Master Hayate?"

Kasumi's eyes perked up hearing her brother's name mentioned. Ayane than hung up the phone and put it in her back pocket.

"What did Nii-san say?" Kasumi said with enthusiasm. As she hasn't seen nor heard from him since she helped in the destruction of the Tri Towers.

Ayane looked over at her with a stoic look and then a slight grin. Ayane than sprung to her feet and looked down at Akihiko. "Hey… Get that thing under control…" She laughed sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, not my fault… Like I said when you were trying to seduce me with that lap dance… I, a teenager with hormones, and had an extremely beautiful half-naked woman in my lap…" Akihiko chuckled. Than all four laughed.

"Oh, right…" Ayane said after they all stopped laughing. "The message was for you Onee-chan. Master Hayate, Ayame, and Shiden all finally convinced the counsel to repeal the death sentence from your head, but…. You are to remain in exile. I was appointed as your _watcher _to keep a close eye on you until further notice. This has me canceling my previous assignment." She said stoically. She than looked over at Akihiko. "Now, I have a question for you… So I can keep an eye on her, can I stay and live with you?" Ayane asked looking and arching a toe on the ground in front of her.

Kasumi could see the look coming on Akihiko's face and rushed to his side. She went to her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Aki… Can you please let me handle this? Let me talk to her first." She than gave Akihiko a warm kiss on his cheek.

Zell leaned on the wall and closed his eyes with a spiteful snarl at the mention of Shiden. Before Kasumi could say anything, Zell cleared his throat. "If I may…I doubt he'd want to let you stay with him, but if you want, I could let you stay with me. I'm not too farfrom here and since you ARE a kunoichi, and not to mention the leader of a factionof speed users, it wouldn't take you more than a few seconds to gethere." He shrugged and straightened himself, keeping his arms folded and asmirk began to creep onto his face, "... Besides... It hardly takes me threeseconds when I'm serious..."

Ayane looked at the dark skinned boy and thought about his suggestion. "It's an option, but I would prefer here. No disrespect Zell-kun. It would be much easier." Ayane said softly.

Akihiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly and motioned to Kasumi. "The floor's all yours. I'll hold my judgment, but I really like my brother's suggestion." He smirked looking over at Zell.

Kasumi leaned back against Akihiko who wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Ayane… As I live with Akihiko now…" She stopped and looked up at him. "I should have _some_ say in the household." Kasumi paused awaiting some indication. Akihiko nodded giving her the approval of her thought. She then turned back to face Ayane.

"Ayane… I have a few things to ask before Akihiko and I discuss it. First off, and the _most_ important question… Are you going to remain as bitchy as you have been, or will you at least attempt to be my sister and a productive member of the household?" Kasumi asked.

Ayane locked her hands behind her back and looked over at Kasumi and Akihiko. "I can't promise a change immediately…" Ayane started.

"We understand that. Kasumi said. We want to know if you were willing to try…" Kasumi began before Akihiko cut in. Not a half-assed…" Akihiko began.

"I never do anything half-assed… That's just being lazy. Yes, I will at least try." Ayane stated. "I do have a question now. Are you going to try and change me from who _I_ am?" Ayane asked.

"Depends, can you elaborate?" Akihiko asked.

"Unless I'm on a mission, or back in the village. I'm overly flirtatious and a tease, I'm also some-what of a nudist.. Not fully mind you, just some-what…" Ayane chuckled and spun around. Her bare breasts swaying from her movements which made both Akihiko and Zell stare.

"H..Hey… You got me, so stop your gawking…" Kasumi said playfully slipping Akihiko's hand up her shirt to her breast.

Akihiko blushed, and Zell let out a stoic chuckle.

"Depends on how flirtatious you will be, if you try to sedu…" Kasumi began but got cut off when Ayane raised her hand waiving her finger.

"I said flirtatious, not slutty…So no, I won't try to seduce Akihiko…" Ayane cocked her head to the side and just stared at Akihiko's face.

Akihiko and Kasumi raised a brow. "What's wrong, do I have something on my face?" He asked puzzled.

Ayane shook her head. "No, I just have this feeling that I know you from somewhere." She just shrugged.

"Ayane… If you are to live here, and not saying I will or won't let you just yet, I will discuss that with Kasumi in private… You will have to help out with house work and meals, and I will enroll you in Zell's and my high school, which goes for Kasumi as well. Do you accept those terms?"

Ayane nodded. "I do believe in a clean living environment, and education is very important." Ayane said with a smile.

Akihiko nodded. He took Kasumi by the hand. "We're going to discuss this in the other room. Zell, can you entertain her while we're gone? You know where the game systems and games are."

Zell nodded and walked over to the Entertainment center, and set up the two X-Box 360s and the two flat screens. "How's Tekken?" Zell asked.

"Sure, but hope you're ready to lose…" Ayane chuckled.

"Wanna put a wager on that?" Zell smirked.

"What do you want to wager?" Ayane asked.

"I beat you, two out of three, and you have to make out with Kasumi-chan, with me and Akihiko being able to watch." Zell said with a sly grin.

"And when I beat you, which I will… Hmm… The four of us have a foursome…" Ayane cooed with a fiendish grin knowing she's unstoppable with Christie.

"You're on lil lady… I'm just curious as how we'll get those two to accept…" Zell chuckled.

"Well, if you win, that'll be easy… Didn't you notice how Onee-chan had a hard time keeping her eyes off my breasts…" Ayane laughed. "And as far as not _if_ I win, but **when** I win… Like Akihiko-kun kept saying… _I'm a teenager with hormones_…." Ayane chuckled.

"Point taken."

Zell started up the system and chose Master Baek. While Ayane chose Christie Monteiro.

"Interesting choice…" They said simultaneously and laughed.

"I'm undefeated with Master Baek." Zell said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I win tournaments with Christie, and haven't lost a single round with Christie.." Ayane bragged.

"So, what do you think?" Akihiko asked Kasumi.

"To be honest, I do want to give it a try at least on a probationary period. If she truly wants to try and be a sister, I need this…" Kasumi said with a pleading look and held her hands to her chest.

Akihiko rubbed his chin and sat down on the foot of the bed. "I just don't know. She seems way to eager… Something tells me she's trying to lull us into a false sense of security…" Akihiko started.

Kasumi walked up to Akihiko and gently pushed him back on the bed. She then climbed on top of him with a knee on either side of his hips. She places her hands on the bed on either side of his head, allowing her auburn hair to cascade down. Her cheeks went from pink to dark red, and her heart began racing. She slowly lowered herself and gently pressed her lips to his.

Akihiko wrapped his arms around his beloved kunoichi, and ran his hands down her back until they cupped her ass.

The two teens kissed for several minutes before Kasumi broke the kiss. "Please… for me?" She begged.

Akihiko sighed in defeat. _"I'm going to have to learn to say no to her, or she'll always get her way…"_ He thought to himself. "Fine, only because it's you asking. We'll have to move into my family home. This place is just too small. I'll also offer Zell to live with us. He sorta has a thing for Ayane…" He chuckled.

"Be honest with me… Do you?" Kasumi asked.

"I won't lie, you can even ask Zell… I have a fantasized of sleeping with both of you, but that fantasy was destroyed when I realized just how much of a bitch your sister was…" Akihiko said slowly.

"She's trying… Or at least I hope she is… And who knows, maybe that fantasy will come true one day…" Kasumi smirked.

At that, she crawled off him and they went back into the other room to find Ayane and Zell in a heated Tekken battle.

"Wow Zell, I've never seen anyone make you sweat like that when you were using your boy Baek." Akihiko said in shock.

"Yeah, well I never had a competitor like her. We have a bet, and it's a two out of three match with five rounds. I took the first match, but it went to sudden death." Zell explained.

Ayane's fingers were moving across her controler with lightning speed. "I'm undefeated in tournaments, and never lost a single round when using my girl Christie… He's good… Damned good…" Ayane said biting her lower lip.

It took all three matches on unlimited time, the quickest match was ten minutes long. The final round was yet again sudden death like the previous two matches. In the end Zell was victorious with just the smallest of a sliver of life left on Master Baek. The two teens fell back in exhaustion.

"So, you won Zell… What does she have to do?" Akihiko asked curiously.

Ayane rolled over and looked straight at Kasumi and smirked vulpine-like.

Kasumi raised a finely trimmed brow. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this…" Kasumi said meekishly.

Ayane got up and sultrily walked over to Kasumi still topless. She wrapped her arms around Kasumi's neck and stared into her eyes with a sly grin etched on her face. Kasumi's heart began to pound. "I lost, so as per our deal… I have to make out with you my dear sister, and these two gentlemen get front row seats to watch all the steamy action of our _sisterly love_." Ayane said in a very sultry and seductive voice.

Kasumi swallowed hard. "I'm afraid to ask, but if you had won?" Kasumi asked nervously.

Ayane kissed Kasumi on her lips, then broke away and walked over to Akihiko. She slowly walked her fingers up his chest with a grin. "If I won… Which I almost did… Than my dear sister, we, and I mean the four of us would have ourselves a fun little foursome…" Ayane said in a playful disappointed voice.

Akihiko looked down at her, than over to Kasumi, than over to Zell. "You couldn't let yourself lose just once, could you…" Akihiko laughed.

Ayane was shocked at that and Kasumi gasped in shock as well.

"Sorry bro, you know how competitive I am… And yes, I know that it's been a fantasy to sleep with both of them, but I just couldn't do it…" Zell said with a stoic grin as he regained his composure from the grueling Tekken competition. "Besides, you get to be ringside for every man's fantasy… Watching those two babes _enjoy_ themselves." Zell grinned.

"Yeah, but I want in on the action." Akihiko whined.

"If you're a good boy, maybe… and that's a _**BIG**_ maybe, I might be willing to let you do something, than again… I might not… I'm fickle that way." Ayane giggled playfully.

"H..Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Kasumi butted in.

Ayane walked back in front of her sister and placed her middle and index fingers on her lips and looked deep into Kasumi's honey brown eyes. "Onee-chan… First, let me say this. I can tell looking into someone's eyes and their body language when they're lying. So, with that said… Either deny it with conviction that you don't want to make out with me, or come over here and kiss me as if you mean it." Ayane said like a teacher scolding a student.

Kasumi swallowed hard and looked back and forth between Akihiko and Zell. They both had a look as if they truly wanted to know. Kasumi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She took a step in front of Ayane, her cheeks turning three shades of red. She slowly took Ayane in her arms and pressed her lips to Ayane's. She parted her own lips to slip her tongue into Ayane's mouth. Ayane hungrily accepted Kasumi's tongue and embraced her older sister.

"Alright… We got tongue action…" Akihiko mused.

At that Kasumi broke the kiss. Her cheeks burning from her deep blush.

Ayane whimpered as her sister broke the kiss.

Ayane than looked over at Akihiko. "So, what's the verdict on your decision?" Ayane asked in a hopeful tone.

Akihiko looked over at Kasumi who just nodded. "Alright, we'll let you on a probationary period. This means, that we'll have to move into my family's home as it's vastly bigger than this apartment." He then looked over at Zell. "And you of course are welcome to move in once the house is finished. The apartment is too small for four to live in…" He chuckled.

Ayane leapt into the air at Akihiko, who caught her. Ayane than kissed Akihiko on his lips with a quick peck. Than hopped down. Ayane walked over and sat down on the couch and patted the seats beside her. "Come and sit Zell and Aki…" Ayane said in a chipper voice.

"It's Akihiko… I still have reservations, and you haven't earned the right to shorten my name yet.." Akihiko said in a dour tone as he reluctantly sat down beside her.

Zell walked over and sat down on the other side of her. Ayane looked back and forth between them with a smile still not caring that she was topless.

She then put an arm around the two guys. "Don't be so sour Aki-poo…" Ayane said playfully.

Akihiko scoured at the nickname until Ayane gave him a peck on the cheek and then pecked Zell on the cheek. "Let's try to be one big happy family ne?"

Kasumi was about to sit on a chair when she saw Akihiko's sour look. She then decided to walk over and sit on his lap and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. She then laid down across all three of their laps. "I'm all for it." She looked up at Zell and smiled. "And what about you mister quiet and stoic?" Kasumi asked with her trademarked warm heart-melting smile.

Zell rolled his eyes at Ayane's comment and got up causing Kasumi to fall to the floor. He looked down and shrugged. "Gomen, didn't see you there." Zell said stoically. He shoved his hands into the front pockets and started for the door.

Akihiko got up and followed. He looked over his shoulder at the girls. "I'll be back in a minute."

Zell left the apartment and waited for Akihiko. Akihiko closed the door behind him. The two best friends… Brothers in every sense except blood walked down the several flights of stairs silently.

Once outside, Akihiko turned to Zell. "Hey, Zell… You've known me most of my life. So I wanted to ask you something away from the girls."

Zell kept his hands in his pocket, leaned against the wall of the building putting his right foot up against it and hung his head. "Hmmm?"

"Hey, ummm… You see…" Akihiko stumbled on his words nervously.

"Just spit it out." Zell said with a sigh shaking his head with a dry chuckle.

Akihiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Look man, You know me. You know what I've talked about for a few years now as a fantasy, and I possibly have the chance of making that fantasy a reality… That of said, being able to have a threesome with those two… I know how you feel about Ayane, and as such I wanted to ask you before I did anything." Akihiko said sheepishly with his cheeks turning pinkish with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Zell shrugged and shook his head as he held it downward, "Hey, I honestly don't care... it's your life and theirs, not mine. Do whatever your heart desires. I just hope you won't let your dick think for your head... but thanks for taking it up with me first... But be sure to tell me if she's a screamer or not." Zell pushed off from the wall and started to leave, he had a dry smirk on his face toward the end of his statement. He started down the street but stopped, "and let me know if she goes down too. I'm not gonna kiss her until I'm sure her mouth's clean... no offense, bro." Zell said in his usual stoic manner.

Akihiko laughed. "No offense taken, and thanks. We'll get together later, maybe the four of us do something. I'll get with you when I need the help in getting the stuff from storage to move back into the old house." Akihiko called out to his brother.

Zell just raised his arm in a wave. "Whatever." Zell plainly said in a monotone stoic voice.

Ayane walked into the bedroom and took a look around. Seeing the Double King, she turned back to Kasumi. "Onee-chan? Just the one bed?" She asked.

"Hai, look at it… it's large enough that four could easily sleep in it with plenty of room left over…" She chuckled.

"So, is he good?" Ayane asked with a sly grin?

"Good?" Kasumi asked confused.

Ayane sighed. "Still the same naïve Kasumi I see… Is he good in bed?" Ayane asked flatly.

"AYANE!" Kasumi gasped in shock.

Ayane chuckled. "I don't see much clothes for you, do you wear anything to bed… What about him?" Ayane pushed on sounding a bit like an interrogation.

Kasumi's face turned beet red. "Umm… no, we both sleep in the nude." Kasumi sheepishly admitted.

Ayane blinked in disbelief.

"W..Wait, you mean to tell me, that you both sleep in the same bed, naked as can be, and you haven't done it yet?"

Kasumi turned deeper red and turned from her sister.

"I..it's not like that… H..He respects me." Kasumi said softly.

"Or he's just gay…" Ayane said in a sigh.

"Who's gay?" Akihiko said walking in.

"You." Ayane said bluntly.

Akihiko coughed not expecting that. What are you talking about? I'm far from gay… You saw my shrine of sorts in Kasumi's honor…" Akihiko said defensively.

"You sleep in the same bed as my sister, who as much as I hate to admit it is extremely beautiful… On top of that, you haven't tried to make a move on her… Two; even though you claim I'm almost as beautiful, when I tried to seduce you, you acted as if it was a bother. So, you must be gay." Ayane explained.

Akihiko folded his arms across his chest. "I see… So, because of today's day and age it's almost unheard of… Being honorable… Of which I am Japanese, and honor is deeply embedded in our culture, granted most think Ninjas are dishonorable, but I know better… Well, I'm uncertain about you…." Akihiko began. Before Ayane gave him a thunderous slap across the face for calling her dishonorable.

"How dare you… You don't know anything about me…" Ayane scolded Akihiko.

"You're right, I don't… Just what I've observed. I'm allowing you to stay with us because of Kasumi. She wants to try and be sisters again, even though you are ordered to watch over her. You don't have to live here, you could stay with Zell… Yes, I think you are gorgeous, but I don't trust you." Akihiko plainly said rubbing his cheek that was still stinging from the slap.

"Fine, so you're supposedly not gay… I'll hold that judgment till I learn more about you… That fair enough?" Ayane asked.

Kasumi just sat on the bed hanging her head down low with her hands upon her knees keeping quiet. She knew if this was to work, they'd have to work through their differences and knew fights would break out.

Akihiko sighed. "Fine, but I may have a way for you to put away your doubts…" Akihiko said with a grin.

Ayane raised a perfectly trimmed purple brow. "Oh?" She asked curiously.

Akihiko smiled. Didn't say anything, just smiled at the female Tengu.

"Ok, I'll bite… How?" Ayane asked.

"It's simple… Something no gay man would be eager to do.? Akihiko said now with a vulpine grin.

This caused Kasumi to look up in curiosity as well.

"Looks like you haven't just piqued my interest, but Kasumi Onee-chan's as well…" Ayane stated looking over at Kasumi.

"Rather simple actually. "We have a three-some tonight…" Akihiko said grinning. His eyes for the first time wandering over Ayane's body, and licking his lips hungrily.

This actually caused Ayane to cover herself with her arms and blush deep red.

"What's the matter Ayane… You look nervous and insecure all of a sudden…" Akihiko laughed.

That caused Kasumi to chuckle nervously.

Ayane looked over at Kasumi. "What's so funny? He's talking about you losing your purity as well…" Ayane said softly.

"I… I know, but you were so adamant that he was gay, but when he came up with how to prove that he's not… You went all insecure. Besides, At least I know it will be to someone that cares about me…" She stopped and blushed and thrust her head down in shame. "And with you…" Kasumi said very softly.

Ayane blinked in disbelief. "Wait, you want to make love to me Onne-chan?" Ayane asked in disbelief.

Kasumi nodded her head. "Even though these years you wanted to kill me. I have always known that you grew into a beautiful young woman and have wanted to be with you…" Kasumi sheepishly admitted.

"So… You're Bi-?" Akihiko asked?

Kasumi nodded slowly.

Have you been with another girl?" Ayane questioned.

"Two actually… Tina and Hitomi this past summer on Zack's Island." Kasumi admitted.

Ayane and Akihiko looked at Kasumi dumbfounded, than looked at each other and laughed.

Akihiko shook his head still laughing. "Well, I'm going to go take a bath." He said walking towards the door.

"No fair, I was about to take one…" Ayane whined.

Kasumi grinned. "Why don't you just take one together, the tub's more than big enough."

Ayane blushed. "O…Only if Akihiko doesn't mind.

Akihiko shrugged. "Your choice, with me or after me… You'll have to wait about an hour after I take one due to the small hot water heater tank." Akihiko said nonchalantly as he walked out with a grin that went unseen by the sisters.

Akihiko walked into the bathroom and started the water. He then began undressing. By the time he got down to wearing only his boxers and socks, Ayane stood in the door way. "You, really don't mind?" She asked.

Akihiko looked over at her and grinned. "Ayane-chan… Let me ask you this… Can you think of any non-gay teenaged boy that wouldn't want to be in a bath with you?"

Ayane nodded and frowned. "Everyone in my village." She said softly.

Akihiko nodded understandingly. "Well, you can either stand there and gawk, or you can join me…" Akihiko said slyly as he dropped his boxers and leaned against the wall for support as he removed his socks.

Ayane's eyes went wide and blushed deeply seeing the length of Akihiko's manhood. "Aki…" Ayane began.

"It's Akihiko… You haven't earned the right to shorten my name. As of now only Kasumi and Zell has that right." Akihiko said plainly. He then slid into the tub, and leaned back with his arms on the lip and resting the back of his head and closed his eyes sighing.

Ayane walked in silently and removed her shorts. Akihiko never looked at her as she finished undressing. She then stepped into the tub. Akihiko repositioned his legs giving Ayane room to sit down.

"Akihiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really want to fuck me?" Ayane asked.

"No…" Akihiko said plainly.

"But, I thought…" Ayane started.

"If you'd let me finish…" Akihiko stated. Ayane remained silent looking over her shoulder seeing that Akihiko was still lying back with his eyes closed.

"Like I was saying, No I don't want to _fuck_ you… I wan't to make love to you." He explained.

"That's just semantics… It's the same thing." Ayane remarked.

Akihiko sat up. And looked straight at her. "No, you're wrong Ayane-chan… To _fuck_ someone is to fuck them hard and fast… To _make love too_, is to be soft and gentle." He explained. Akihiko went back to leaning back and closed his eyes.

Ayane watched him and frowned as she processed his explanations. "Do you like me?" Ayane asked biting her lower lip nervously.

"Not particularly…" Akihiko admitted.

"Then why?" She asked probing trying to understand him.

"Why what." Akihiko asked stoically.

"Several things actually… "first; Even if because she wanted it… it's your apartment and not hers. If you don't like me why let me live here? Secondly; If you don't like me, why let me bathe with you? Lastly; If you don't like me, why make love to and not just fuck me?"

"…Kasumi is my roommate now, and I do care about her. So I will allow her some things. Bathing with me will save on water, besides just because I don't _like_ you, won't diminish the fact that you are absolutely gorgeous…." He started to reply.

"Bullshit!" Ayane blurted out.

Akihiko lifted his head and raised a brow at her outburst. It was loud, but not loud enough to be heard outside of the bathroom.

"If bathing with me because you think I'm beautiful is an answer, then you're full of shit… You don't even look at me to admire my _supposed_ beauty…" Ayane snapped.

Akihiko sat up and looked at her and sighed. "Look Ayane-chan. As much as it may seem like an alien thing to you. I am an honorable and respectful person… What, would you rather I molested you?" Akihiko asked the female Tengu.

Ayane hung her head down low hearing his words.

"Lastly, I've fantasized about having both of you at the same time… Granted, like I stated previously… That was before I knew how much of a complete _bitch_ you were…"

Ayane kept her head hung low. "I… I am trying to change… You don't understand…." Ayane said through a snuffle.

Akihiko scooted up and wrapped his arms around her. "You claim that you're trying to change… You've built up so much for me to mistrust you, but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Akihiko said softly to her.

Ayane lifted her head and twisted her body slightly so she could look right into his eyes. She slowly leaned in gauging him in her attempt to kiss him.

"You'll just give yourself a stiff neck or a kink trying to do it that way…" Akihiko said with a slight smirk.

Ayane got up and repositioned herself sitting back down so that they were facing each other. She than leaned in, and Akihiko paused for a moment and looked towards the door where Kasumi was looking on.

Kasumi met his eyes and a warm and caring smile came across her lips. She nodded approval.

Akihiko leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Ayane's. Ayane didn't want to push it, so she didn't attempt any tongue. Akihiko likewise didn't attempt it either.

Akihiko smirked when Ayane positioned her legs to wrap around his waist and tried not to giveaway what was happening behind her back.

Kasumi disrobed and smiled seeing that Akihiko knew what she was planning and wanted it on the _down-low_. She stepped into the tub and got behind Ayane.

Ayane gasped in shock. "Umm… It's getting crowded in here…" Ayane said softly getting out of the tub. She took a towel and dried herself off.

"Aww.. What's wrong Ayane?" Kasumi said in disappointment.

"It's just too small… I'll be in the bedroom." Ayane let the towel drop to the floor and walked out sultrily swinging her hips.

Akihiko and Kasumi watched her then looked at each other and smiled. They both got out and dried themselves off.

The two walked into the bedroom to find Ayane lying on the bed in anticipation, but was biting on her lower lip nervously.

Kasumi crawled on the bed like a predatory cat staring at Ayane like she was her prey. She slowly crawled over Ayane with a knee on either side of her giving Akihiko a perfect look at her _pink_. She then lowered herself resting on her forearms and elbows on either side of Ayane's head. Kasumi smirked as she watched Ayane's lips tremble in both nervousness and anticipation.

"Neechan…." Ayane started nervously.

"Shh… Imouto." Kasumi said softly lowering her head and pressing her lips to Ayane's.

Akihiko slowly came up behind Kasumi as if a magnetic force was drawing him in. He placed his hands on her ass, and slowly ran his hands up and down her silky thighs.

Kasumi broke from the kiss and turned to look at Akihiko and blushed smiling sweetly. She then rolled to her back and scooted next to Ayane and smiled up at Akihiko.

"Aki, you look nervous…" Kasumi chuckled. Ayane joined in.

"I am. Like both of you, this will be my first time, and I don't want to disappoint you." He replied.

"Gomensai, you don't have to do this if you really don't want to…" Ayane said with an empathic frown.

Akihiko shook his head. "No, I do want to… This is a dream come true. How many other guys do you think would have this kind of opportunity to be able to sleep with both of you at the same time?" Akihiko said with a slight laugh.

"None!" The sisters said abruptly in perfect unison which caused all three to laugh. Akihiko watched as their breasts bounced from their laughter causing his man hood to start to rise.

"None?" Akihiko questioned.

"Hai, that's what we said." Ayane said smiling, her eyes locked onto Akihiko's rising manhood.

"What about Zell?" He asked.

"Well maybe one other…" Ayane laughed.

"So, who has the best body between us?" Kasumi asked.

"Tied." Akihiko replied.

Ayane looked over at Kasumi. "You know he's going to go to you first, since he's so damned in love with you…" She chuckled.

Hearing that, Akihiko crawled on the bed and hovered over Ayane. "You sure about that? I might want see what you taste like first… Especially since I do love purple…" Akihiko smirked.

Ayane blinked as Akihiko was hovering on top of her, and even her eyes never saw him move. He slid down her body so that he was over her breasts and licked his lips. Ayane's soft pink nipples were erect with excitement. He lowered his head, than closed his lips around her left nipple. He gently took it between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue.

Ayane closed her eyes and arched her back ever slightly. Akihiko than slid further down tracing her with soft velvety kisses causing slight murmurs to escape from her trembling lips.

"Oh god, oh my god…." Ayane purred out. "W…Wait till it's your turn Neechan…." Ayane panted. When she looked back to Akihiko, she saw his face inching closer to her womanhood.

Before Akihiko could do anything. A hard hitting grungy techno song could be heard. Akihiko stood up looking around in confusion as did Kasumi… Well, more like she sat up. Ayane on the other hand slammed her hand on the bed and growled.

"Dammit… Of all times…." Ayane growled. "I need to take that, that's my _urgent_ line." She sighed. Ayane reluctantly got up out of bed and grabbed her phone and went into the other room. By the time she answered it hung up, and she awaited the voice mail.

Ayane paced back and forth in the living room awaiting for the voicemail tone. Finally receiving it, she put the phone to her ear. "This better be good…" She grumbled.

"_Ayane-chan… My name is not of importance, all you have to know, is that I'm one of the council. I'm calling you, because there's corruption running amidst the council. You know as well as I do, that Treason should not be taken lightly…. Screw the rest of the council, you know that Kasumi has to pay for her treasonous act. Just putting her in exile is a slap on the wrist and sends a message to anyone else that considers treason, that all we'll do is send them in exile…"_ There was a long pause. _"Ayane-chan, I know how much you despise your half-sister, so do the right thing, and continue your original assignment… I know you were put on to watch over her, keep doing so to earn her trust, and when she let's her guard down… Strike her down like the traitorous dog that she is…"_ The message ended right there.

"**What the fuck!"** Ayane snarled very loudly causing both Akihiko and Kasumi to come running in.

"What's the matter Ayane-chan? Akihiko asked.

Ayane looked over at Kasumi and Akihiko and sighed shaking her head. "Get dressed, I'm making an urgent call and summoning Master Hayate here." Ayane said in a very troubled voice.

"What's wrong Imouto?" Kasumi asked walking over to Ayane.

Ayane shook her head and walked into the bedroom and got dressed in one of Kasumi's new outfits since they were the same size. "Sorry, can't dress in what I came here in…" Ayane let out a forced chuckle.

She put on a pair of hip-hugger jeans that were two shades of purple and had a pink design on them. She looked and put on a hot pink tank top with a purple butterfly. Seeing the print she looked up at Kasumi with a raised brow.

Kasumi on the other hand simply put on a Blue and white kimono with a sakura tree. She than put on a White haori with red trim, and a sakura tree on the front and back.

Akihiko put on a pair of black cargo style shorts, and a tight long sleeved black shirt. The left sleeve in red had the kanji for honor, and justice in white. The back was dominated by a white embroidered tiger head, the front a silver embroidered dragon, and the right sleeve in gold had the kanji for harmony and for truth.

Ayane than called Hayate. "Master Hayate, I'm staying with Kasumi and that Yamada boy…" They could see she was cut off. "Yes, they agreed to let me stay with them. The apartment is small, but we'll be moving in to his family's house shortly…. The reason I called, I need you to come here Master Hayate… I got a very troubling message, and I don't want to risk saying it over the phone…" There was a pause. "Oh, you're at Master Ryu's antique shop… That's only about a ten minute walk from here. The address is…" Ayane was cut short once again. "You already know the address? Oh, I see… Ok, we'll see you in about ten minutes or so." Ayane than hung up the phone and put it in her back pocket.

Kasumi scrambled into the kitchen to start making the tea. Kasumi accidentally knocked down a book, and a picture floated to the floor. "Gomensai" Kasumi said softly bending down to pick up the picture. Her jaw hit the floor with what she saw.

"What is it Nee-chan?" Ayane asked walking over.

The sisters were staring at the picture in a daze not believing what they saw.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko said curiously.

"W..W… Where… H.. How did you get this picture?" The girls stumbled over the words alternating the question. They looked at each other and laughed.

Akihiko shrugged his shoulders. "Won't know until I see the picture, now will I?" He chuckled walking over. He took the picture from Kasumi and looked at it. It was somewhat old showing two young girls, one with purple hair and ruby eyes, one with long reddish hair and honey-brown eyes. There were also two boys in the picture, one who looked right about the same age as the two girls with reddish hair and honey brown eyes. The other boy looked a bit older and had the other boy in a headlock.

"Dunno, I think it was taken by my parents when I was younger. I have no memory of my early childhood. I was in a bad car accident, and was in a coma according to my father. I lost all of my memories. All I can see when I try to look back in my memory are white fuzzy silhouettes." Akihiko explained.

Just than the doorbell rang, and Akihiko walked over to look through the eye hole. He then opened the door allowing the two men to enter. "Nice to see you again Hayate. You probably don't remember me, but we met at the meet and greet at the third tournament for the V.I.P. ticket holders." Akihiko said holding out his hand.

Hayate took his hand and shook it firmly, and smiled back when Akihiko's grip was just as firm. "Hai, I remember. You kept pestering me about Kasumi Nee-chan…" He chuckled.

Akihiko scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Hey can't be blamed for being infatuated with her…" He laughed motioning to the _shrine_ of Kasumi. "Before you say anything about that corner… You should take a look in the first room on the left down the hall…" Akihiko smirked.

Hayate frowned seeing the display. "Fine, I'll look in that room before passing any judgment…"

Akihiko than shook Ryu's hand. "Nice to see you again Ryu-san. Any new oddities arrive in your shop?" Akihiko asked hopefully.

Ryu shook the boy's hand and laughed. "Same old Akihiko… You come in my shop frequently. I told you I'd give you a call if anything that might be of interest to you comes my way." He laughed.

Kasumi slowly walked up to Hayate. "Konichiwa Nii-san." Kasumi said sheepishly with her head hung low.

Hayate pulled her in and hugged her. "It's alright imouto." He than released her and looked over at Ayane. "What's the troubling message?" He asked.

Ayane pulled out her phone. "Get ready, this is going to sound bad… Real bad…" She said with a sigh. She than played the message again.

"_Ayane-chan… My name is not of importance, all you have to know, is that I'm one of the council. I'm calling you, because there's corruption running amidst the council. You know as well as I do, that Treason should not be taken lightly…. Screw the rest of the council, you know that Kasumi has to pay for her treasonous act. Just putting her in exile is a slap on the wrist and sends a message to anyone else that considers treason, that all we'll do is send them in exile…"_ There was a long pause. _"Ayane-chan, I know how much you despise your half-sister, so do the right thing, and continue your original assignment… I know you were put on to watch over her, keep doing so to earn her trust, and when she let's her guard down… Strike her down like the traitorous dog that she is…"_

Kasumi covered her mouth with her hands after hearing it and looked right at Ayane with fear.

Ayane smiled warmly at Kasumi. "That's one counsel member… I was told the death mark was lifted, and to just watch over you to make sure you don't do anything that could endanger the clan." Ayane said smiling.

Ryu put a hand on Hayate's shoulder. "Any idea who it was?" He asked his old friend.

Hayate nodded. "Hai, unfortunately I do…" Hayate said with a heavy sigh. "Proving it will be hard. It can only be Watanabe Choku. He's one of the most influential members of the clan, and his family is one of the clan's top financiers…." Hayate said with a soft snarl.

"Don't worry about the Hajin Mon, councilman or not, they take their orders from me, and only Master Hayate can remove me from the position of head of the Hajin Mon…" Ayane said reassuringly.

Ayane than looked over at Akihiko, and took the picture from him. But before she could present it to Hayate, he had gotten up and headed to the hall with Ryu in tow.

The two stopped at the door. Hayate looked back at Akihiko who had his arms crossed and smirked. Hayate than opened the room and blinked. He and Ryu walked in astonished. It was a very impressive collection of memorabilia from all the DoA tournaments. Everything was autographed except the things of Ayane's who rarely ever signed anything.

"Impressive, must've cost him a small fortune…" Hayate said looking around the room. Ryu just nodded silently.

"It did, cost me a million Yen." Akihiko said walking in. "This is just a small portion of my collection. I have the rest in storage. To the right buyer, with everything I have, I could actually buy a small island." Akihiko chuckled.

Ayane walked in and looked around and whistled. She saw the section with her stuff, with a note at each piece. "_As much as she refuses, always try to get signed."_ Ayane looked over at Akihiko and tilted her head. "Maybe if you're a good boy, I might consider signing them…" She said in a playful voice with a wink, and stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone just laughed including Ryu who was always hard to get to show any emotion from.

"Master…" Ayane said after the laughing. "Can you explain this picture?" Ayane asked handing Hayate the picture.

Hayate took the picture and sighed. He than showed the picture to Ryu. Ryu looked at it and shook his head. "You knew eventually this could happen…" Ryu said in a calm and cool voice.

"Come let's sit at the table." Hayate said.

Everyone left the room except Kasumi who was still in the kitchen fixing tea for everyone. When they all returned to the living room, there was a steaming pot and a cup at everyone's seat.


End file.
